1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to identification devices and more particularly relates to identification bands which are compromised or destroyed when removed. These bands find multiple uses such as for patient and prisoner identification; admission recognition to secured areas as for concerts, exhibits and public affairs; animal tagging; article identification; and other related uses.
2. Definitions
For ease of description and simplicity of understanding, the following terms and definitions are used in this specification and its appended claims:
a. "Band" is used to mean a device bearing identifying indicia adapted to be secured in surrounding relationship to a part of a person, animal or object. In its most common embodiment it is a bracelet that is attached to a wrist of a person and it is in this context that the invention is usually discussed in the following description, though it should be understood that it is not intended that the invention be so limited. PA1 b. "Circumference" is used to mean the perimeter of a band as secured to a person or an object. PA1 c. "Diameter" is used to refer to the diameter of the band as secured to a person or an object.
3. Discussion of the Prior Art
Bands of the sort to which this invention relate are well known and described in the prior art. Conventionally, the bands utilize straps of flexible materials having envelopes or pockets adapted to receive inserts bearing identifying indicia. The exposed portion of the pockets are made from a transparent material so that the indicia remains visible after it has been inserted. While not as secure from accidental or purposeful erasure or alteration, the indicia can be inscribed on the surface of the band as with an indelible ink.
By way of example, hospitals need to provide reliable means to identify patients by name, accounting number or bar code during their stay in the hospital. Ideally, the identification is inexpensive since the article is not reusable, it must be easy to attach to a wrist or ankle, it must be securely fastened and not inadvertently or readily detached, it should be light in weight and finally, it should be comfortable to wear. Reference is here made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,020,657, 3,656,247, and 3,965,589 which contain representative descriptions of bands of the general type to which this invention pertains and they are incorporated herein by reference.
It is at once apparent that a band must be snugly attached so that it can not slide off a wrist and over the hand. It is also apparent that the band should not be attached so tightly that it chaffs the wrist, restricts the circulation of blood or otherwise is uncomfortable or annoying to wear.
The bands provided in the prior art most commonly make use either of a crimped fastener or holes in the ends of the bands through which fastening means are inserted. Crimped fasteners have the advantage of being infinitely adjustable, but suffer from the fact that they can be pried loose and removed or exchanged with a different band. However, when holes are positioned at the two ends of a band, locking devices can be used that require destructive removal. These locking devices are usually referred to in this application and claims as "snap locks". They are well known in the art (see, for example the FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,917) and are readily available from many sources, as for example, Scovill Fasteners Inc. under its trademark "Tag Lock".
While bands that utilize holes and snap locks are more secure than are crimped bands, they lack the flexibility of crimped bands in adjusting the circumference of the band and how tightly it is drawn down over a wrist or ankle.
When one considers the geometry of the bands, it can be appreciated that small changes in the circumference of a band will result in significant changes in the diameter of the band. Since the relationship between the circumference and diameter of a circle is expressed by the equation C=.pi.(D), a variation of only one inch in circumference of a band will alter the diameter of the band by slightly more than five-sixteenths of an inch. This follows from the fact that when C is increased by a distance x, (C+x), then D will increase from D=C/.pi. to D=(C+x)/.pi. or C/.pi.+x/.pi.. The increase in D is therefore equal to (C/.pi.+x/.pi.) minus (C/.pi.) or simply x/.pi.. It necessarily follows that if a wrist band is made with attachment holes one inch apart and the band is attached to the nearest hole that is comfortable to wear, the diameter may vary by .+-.5/16ths of an inch. This variation may be the difference between a band being uncomfortably tight and a band that, with some persuasion, may be slid off the wrist.
It is of course possible to space the attachment holes on a band closer than one inch apart but, as a practical matter, a spacing which is closer than about 3/8 to 1/2 inch is generally undesirable because of the increased chance of tearing the band between adjacent holes.